Raido X
Raido Uchiha A infamous ninja was apart of the Uchiha clan who was born in the Hidden Leaf but due to his brother hearing the plans of the Clan Massacre left the village to go to Yamagakure it was there he honed his talents and skills Background He was born in Konohagakure. He spent most of his childhood growing up in the hidden mountain village under the watch of his brother takenshi. He would later return the Konoha uto see it sectioned off and see the entire clan slaughtered, including his parents which activated his Sharingan for the 1st time. As he grew older he became a natural genius and had extremely powerful chakra, which by Kohana Uzumaki and the nine tailed fox was noted to be God-like, warm but with a underlying sinister nature. While in the village he lived in the Shrine Which in turned allowed him to read the Tablet as he progresses which he blindly followed in the quest to learn and understand the the hisotry of his clan and sharingan. While in the Village he met with the Konoha 11 It was with them he learned he and his brother were not the last survivors of the clan, as Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi Uchiha as well. He always competed with Sasuke and had the upper hand which led to sasuke to obessess with being better then him, as he often called sasuke a common uchiha trash, refering to as a common fighter who had no true talents or gifts compared to him. he often did this in comparison to how sasuke treated Uzumaki. He was well accepted in the village and although he very popular with the women of which he often joked and said it was a latent ability of the Uchiha clan to be attractive, something that burned naruto as he disliked that both sasuke and Raido were getting all the attention. The relationship between raido and his parent isnt really expanded upon but it was clear they loved him, however due to thier constant need to be on missions and secret clan meeting he was often looked after by his brother. This in turned proved to be the goal that drove him in his quest to be stronger, he felt as though since his parent were always requested to be on missons that they were indeed powerful but yet weak to be killed by 1 man. Stating his fate would not be the same he did what ever he could to obtain power. Personality Raido displayed a cool , calm, cunning but charsimatic Personality. He had often acted as he wasnt aware of certain situations like his popularity among women . Raido was a very confident, knowledgeable man, witnessed in his belittlement of Naruto and Sasuke many times, and in his berating of weak ninja techniques. Raido is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of ninja. However,he isn't above praising the abilities of others, as he calls giving credit where credit is due Such as crediting his brother for being the 1st to dodge his Mangekyo Sharingan techinque , as well as commending Naruto for learning how to control the Kurama. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He has also been shown to be spiteful, degrading Kabuto while comparing him to Orochimaru stating he was just a tool whose usefulness hadnt run up yet. Raido is, however, an honest individual and is willing to admit when he is wrong as after Takenshi blocked his Susanoo with his own he admitted that maybe he wasnt slacking off as he came to believe he was. Raido, isn't above reprimanding others for recklessness or stupidity as he criticised various sound ninja for attacking him without thinking of what the their families would do for support if they were killed and criticised the sasuke as an avenger for worrying too much about getting stronger than actually mastering techinques. Raido has a dark sense of humour, as shown when he was surrounded by Sound ninja that 500 to 1 wasnt fair enough for them or when he battled naruto with wood clones and asked if he would preferred the clones to use Susanoo or just the basic Sharingan. Raido also believes one must earn respect before it is given or handed out he claims that he respect everyone unless they give him a reason not to [[ As an Uchiha, Raido doesnt seem to possesses the innate hatred for the Senju clanor as Curse of Hatred, which dates back to the early days of the ninja world. He does however possess a extreme amount of hate toward Tobi and the Konoha Elders for their role in the Clans Destruction, espcially Danzo Shimura he went as far as doning a mask similar to that of tobi and trying to assassinate them on at least 2 occasions, failing both times. he threatned to go rogue when Danzo was elected the 6th Hokage over Kakashi, he depised Danzo for how he otbained his power and went about concealing it to even interrupting a meeting demanding he remove the seal and bandage to show the lies Danzo had been covering and how he benefited from the Uchiha clans demise. Seemingly opportunistic as he went to Kabuto and orochimaruto obtain the DNA of hashirama Senju after reading deeper into the stone tablet, to enhance his physical energy as well as gain the Wood Release abilties. He is also a battle-thriving individual, commenting that he actually enjoyed the view when he used his meteorite technique in Otogakure,Raido enjoys a challenging fight and often states that against his power, anything less than a small army or village against him would be inadequate. Raido is quite bold in battle , shown in his assault of an entire village of shinobi upon being attacked, despite being gravely outnumbered. Raido is also oddly modest about his powers, as shown in his repeated use of saying he is hardly worth mentioning, all the while expressing satisfaction when people actually believe him. He also purposely fights in the defensive at times to weaken the resolve of his oppnonents allwong them to tire out. Due to the history of the Uchiha clan he agrees with Sasuke in killing the konoha elders, says that by killing the entire leaf will to only solve nothing, but it will only add to the growing list of enemies for the clan later when they do try to rebuild, as they will have no allies on the outside to protect them during the early stages of revival Raido has been described as having alterior motives as well as very ambitious , the latter of which was seen during the conversation at his brothers grave stating that the right should be his to become the Jinchūriki of the juubi Raido also views the tailed beasts as masses of energy and the living remnamts of the Sage of the six Paths which are the key to obtaining the true power his great ancestor left behind. He is also resorted to making deals under the table as in one instance after learning about the boost Hashiramas DNA can provide to one physical energy, give access to wood release techinques. He sought out kabuto and orochimaru immediately to have the DNA transplanted to his body in exchange for deciphering the stone tablet for them. Appearance Raido was a tall, but athletic man who had an uncanny resemblence to the Legendary Madara Uchiha which led most in the konoha and Yamaha to believe he was Madara reborn into the world, he was fair-skinned man with long spiky, black hair. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan shirts and robes : a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, , and blue pants with bandages around his forearms. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. [[ By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length.In most cases, his attire took the form of the Jonin ninja but rather than the standard color Flak jacket his was red,or consisted of bright red armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector. During battle, he often summoned weapons into to battle with the time space symbol place on various parts of his outfits After implanting Hashirama's DNA into his body and Kabuto Yakushi's further experimentation, a replica of Hashirama's face appeared on the left side of Madara's chest, ge often rapped this in bandages to hide from others which extended from around his chest to cover his entire left arm and wrist. He wore a cloak and a mask when he was off on misson spying on other villages or on Danzo whereabouts within the village. Abilties Raido is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most powerful shinobi in history and one of the most gifted that has ever been produced within the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to havin particularly powerful chakra, which even Kurama himself stated to be God-like and reminds him of Rikudo Sennin . Quantity wise, Raido has shown to have massive amounts (which later on were likely further enhanced by Hashirama's cells), able to use several high-level techniques in quick succession. The fact that he fought on par with Naruto under the control of Kurama in a 7 tailed cloakform, indicates that Raido was also one of the strongest ninja in his generation. He was also capable of easily defeating Sasuke and Naruto despite their possession of the Sharingan and Sage mode. Raido is one of the few known shinobi in history capable of controlling a tailed beast [[ Even his brother Takenshi said that Overall, his close apperance to Madara's looks and feats often backed the statements that the people made about him being a descendant of madara or is truly him reborn. According to Kabuto, Raidos's assmilation of Hashiramas DNA along with his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan csaid that he could possibly be beyond the prime of Madara himself .After activating his Rinnegan thougth unknown means and using it in conjunction with his Susanoo, Madara's abilities led Sound ninja to wonder if he had the power of a god as he sent a meteorite hurtling towards them this attack alone destoryed an entire village and the surrounding area leaving Otagakure in ruins . With this combined prowess. He has built his legend from the ground up surpassing any Uchiha in history and plans to rewrite his clans past that was covered in Blood Physical Capabilities Raido is an adept taijutsu user and has shown immense strength, speed, and reflexes. Raido was also able to easily dodge Naruto chakra arms in his cloaked fox forms , Rock lees close range Strong fist, and even guard himself against Narutos Odama Rasengan. His taijutsu has been compared to capoeira style of fighting using a wide range of flips and kicks while using elbows knees and open hand strikes to beat opponents since this fighing style has rarely been seen . Using his Migration teleportation he can attack with a flurry of well timed strikes to as he did during the shinobi wars to defeat multiple enemies at the almost the same time. Raido is also a highly proficient kenjutsu user, demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and, using his cut down several members of The Sound village nin, even when wielding the blade in a reverse grip and moving in a quick spinning motion, The speed of his kenjutsu was so great, that none of the shinobi he killed with his sword had any time to react. Iaido which is rapid slashes the are performed faster than the untrained eye can see. Raido is shown striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. He is capable of performing short dashes of speed faster than the normal Human brain could process, being that he is extremely agile; able to jump to great heights Ninjutsu Nature Transformations As an Uchiha, Raido is a master of Fire Release techniques, it is also the one he relies on mostly displaying an extreme proficiency in the use of techniques like Fire Release: Fire Blast which takes on the kanji symbol for big and crashes into opponents at High speeds and the he has a plethora of fire release techniques that either crashed into opponents at High speeds doing blunt force damage or leaves victims with severe burns on them. Its not incorrect to say he is one of the most Advance Fire release users in his generation. After his deal with Kabuto and Orochimaru to decipher for them what was on the stone tablet , Raido acquired a portion of his DNA and integrated it into his own body granting him the ability to use Wood Release and its component natures: earth and water. With Wood Release, he has demonstrated the ability to almost instantly create numerous massive trees with which to attack his opponents or a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. He is able to merge with and hide within trees. Raido can even create multiple wood clones using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium. These abilites tired him out drastically for a time at first but as he became accustom to it he improved his chakra control over it. He only resorts to Wood when the other abilties have failed him Dojustu Sharingan Raido managed to master his Sharingan by a young age, a feat that he received significant praise for. Using it, he could instantly place a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance he stated that this is his least favored from of combat as he saw genjutsu as a boring way to fight especially posessing the Sharingan he however mastered this enough , leading those who went against him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes, whilst using his Genjutsu he always allows you what you want to see the most lowering his opponents guard right before he stikes the killing blow. It also give him the ability to use the Space-Time migration. Mangekyō Sharingan Raido was able activate the Mangekyō Sharingan after seing his frineds in a near death situation. He and his brother Takenshi, who awoke his before hand, were soon using it in all situations. However, after his eyesight progressively worsened to blindness. Raido went to challenge Takenshi and implanted his eyes into his own body, which then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan — a combination of his own and Takenshi's Mangekyō. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Raido has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to reach a power few from his clan live to see Raido demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo, and is therefore also able to use Tsukuyomi and Kamui however he does not seem to possess the ability to use Amaterasu as well, Unseen in most variations, Raidos's Susanoo appears the same as Madaras which demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other and a complete lower half inclusive of feet. His Sharingan would be considered a bit of a mystery if his clan were alive, he can warp and use time space abilities not seen in other Sharingan users. Though it is stated he can use the tsukuyomi he has not been seen using it at all. Howver his sharingan also has the unique ability to use the [[Space-Time Migration which allows him to open a pocket dimension and travel long distances provided he can visualize the location. His Susanoo's final form is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour which seems much more fluid than the other known Susanoo's are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield a pair of Katana swords, one pair of arms holding the scabbards and the other wielding the swords when drawn.This Susanoo's power far exceeds that of any other known Susanoo, being able to overpower and repel an entire division in the shinobi wars and decimate a large portion of the land around them with a single sword swing. Unlike with his other Susanoo formations. {{ Rinnegan Raido stated that he awakened the Rinnegan shortly after he left the village and possesses the ability to switch between both it, and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will, however, it should be noted that while using the powers granted by one dōjutsu he cannot simultaneously access those granted by the other. Like other users, Raido is able to use the techniques of the Six Paths of Pain. However he can only access the Deva Path and Preta path as he does not fully understand the other paths.. since his use of the Rinnegan is limited. His understanding of the Six paths could be average at best. Six Paths Abilities Raido does possess the ability the Six paths ability but as stated he only uses the ones he knows about and due to his limited use of the Rinnegan it is unlikey if he will find out the rest of the paths, or the rinnegans true power. Summoning He has the ability both snakes and Dragons the snakes arfe used in his attacks and used as an extendible limb that come from under his sleeves Quotes You fear that which you do not understand.. and that is why my prowess eludes you Im not like the rest of my clan I dont hate The Senju .....Living my life as a Shinobi ive come to understand life is to short to harbor ill feelings. Especially those that are not directly designated for me. The Curse of Hatred is a relic of the past for me. I dont focus on such things. I can just as much be the friend of a Senju clan descendant as I can be his enemy should the sitaution be needed. See Sasuke compared to me You are common Uchiha trash.... a peasant within our clan greatness how is it that in the nthree time we have battled I am one step beyond your grasp , even here showing off your Susanoo it fully developed. Since we share the same blood by clansmens .Let me give you a front row seat to the Final Susanoo a power you will only witness but never experience on your own. If memory serves me correctly you are Sannoto Senju ive heard so much of your prowess in battle. By the way the way I am Raido Uchiha he continued ... Now show me just what it is that has made you so revered by people, Or are you just another legend in the wind here today and gone tomorrow Category:Character infoboxes Category:Character infoboxes Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Sage